1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Due to the development of wireless Internet and communication technologies, portable electronic devices, such as a mobile phone and portable computers, are in wide use. For the electronic devices to be used in various places without having to use a power supply device, the electronic devices may include one or more secondary batteries.